<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Art by SinglePringlePatton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205932">Love and Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinglePringlePatton/pseuds/SinglePringlePatton'>SinglePringlePatton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinglePringlePatton/pseuds/SinglePringlePatton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Working title.) Emily Davis is an English Major at Gulliver University with 4 friends. Spencer Roberts is the popular Jock who is the grade's pretty boy, but he has a secret. What happens when the two fall in love-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Coffee Shop</p><p>Em's P.O.V.</p><p>I sat down in the corner booth of the coffee shop, trying to stay unnoticed. Luckily only Keith walked over and not any of his other friends. As he handed me my usual, he also handed me a book. As I looked at the title, A Complete Work of Comics, I laughed.</p><p>"Seriously, comics again," I rolled my eyes but put it my bag.</p><p>"Yes seriously. Plus, Spence likes comics," He teased.</p><p>"We are not talking bout him right now," I hissed, blushing.</p><p>"Enjoy your drink." He smirked and walked away.</p><p>Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the book I was writing. After writing for an hour, I got up and paid. Looking at my papers as I walked out, I didn't see where I was going and walked right into someone.</p><p>Spence's P.O.V.</p><p>As I walked into work, I saw an extremely pretty girl looking at her papers. Suddenly. we ran into each other and thing flew everywhere.</p><p>As I helped pick up her papers, She looked up at me and blushed deeply. She quickly apologized and ran out.</p><p>I stared at her as she walked out, until Bobby came over. "You've got a girlfriend Spence. Don't do that to the poor girl."</p><p>I turned to her. "You know her?"</p><p>Bobby shrugged. "She's Anna's cousin." Annabelle, or Anna as we all called her, was Bobby's girlfriend.</p><p>I nodded and went to work, but I couldn't get the girl out of my mind. Her beautiful brown eyes, her caramel hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder, and the cutest little nose.</p><p>Soon, my thoughts were busted by my girlfriend's voice. "Hey baby."</p><p>I sighed and turned around. "Hey K." K was my nickname for my girlfriend, Karma.</p><p>As she began telling me about her day, I tuned her out. All I could think about was the beautiful girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Football and Best Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em's P.O.V.</p>
<p>After running away from the disaster I caused by bumping into Spence, I stopped at the supermarket and bought a bag of marshmallows. </p>
<p>Hurrying into the theater, I opened the bag and stole a couple. Walking in, I saw Poet hanging out with Peggy on the stage working on a soliloquy. Letting out a loud whistle, I held up the bag. As a smile broke out on my best friends face, he ran toward me. Grabbing the marshmallows, he kissed me on the cheek. Laughing, I waved to everyone else and left towards the football stadium. </p>
<p>Grabbing a pen from my messenger bag, I lay out on the benches in the football stadium. Pulling out my papers, I began working. I may have been a photographer for the newspaper, but I was also a writer who would take silence whenever they could.</p>
<p>About an hour and half later, all the boys came running out to practice before the game. I was snapping pictures, but took a break to continue writing. Soon, I felt someone watching me.</p>
<p>Spence's P.O.V.</p>
<p>I just had caught a throw when I saw her, coffee shop girl. Suddenly, I had like five guys on top of me. I heard coach yelling at me to stop getting distracted. </p>
<p>The girl had turned back to taking pictures, and Demari was glaring at me out of the corner of their eye for some reason. Tearing my eyes away, we finished practice and won the game in the end. When I went to go look for her after the game, I couldn't find her. </p>
<p>So I had one last person to turn to, the one person who knew pretty much everything. </p>
<p>Book Nerd📚</p>
<p>Hey. Call me.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phone Calls and Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spence's P.O.V.</p><p>Ten minutes later, the phone rang. </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Who's the photographer for the University newspaper?" I asked, tapping my foot.</p><p>"Emily Davis. Why?" He said cautiously.</p><p>"She's cute-"</p><p>"Dude! You have a girlfriend."</p><p>"You guys all hate her and she's an epic mean girl-"</p><p>"True, but break it off before you say anything to Em. She's hated by Karma and if Damari finds out you're cheating with her, hell will be rained down."</p><p>"Cheating! I- I would never cheat on anyone, not even Karma." </p><p>"I know that, but still-" He reassured.</p><p>"Okay. Okay-" I mumbled running my fingers through my hair. "Thanks Keith."</p><p>"Of course. See you at work tomorrow-"</p><p>"Yeah. See you." I ended the call and sat down. "Emily." I whispered smiling.</p><p>Em's P.O.V.</p><p>I was waiting outside of the education building, revising a bit more. My sister and I had moved in together last year when she started college here. Headphones in, I sang out loud. Without warning, there was a tap on my shoulder. With a yelp, I jumped a foot in the air.</p><p>"Sorry- I just heard you singing. You sound amazing." The girl said.</p><p>"Thank you." I blushed. "I'm Emily-" </p><p>"Quinn. Would you consider joining our band?"</p><p>"Uh-" I took a deep breath. "Sure." </p><p>She handed me a flyer for the band, Smooth Compass. "I've heard of you guys- Eliza and you on guitar, Claye on the drums, and Nadia on the piano. What happened to River?"</p><p>"Transferred schools." Quinn shrugged. "So we'll see you on Wednesday for practice okay-" </p><p>"Okay. Thanks Quinn-" </p><p>She nodded and ran off after taking my number. I smiled, glad to have tried something new. Unfortunately, that smile was quickly wiped off my face by a punch to my nose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>